Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{5}{15}-8\dfrac{2}{9} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{5}{15}} - {8} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {8} + {\dfrac{5}{15}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{5}{15}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{3}{9}-\dfrac{2}{9}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{1}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{1}{9}$